The embodiment relates to a wireless diagnostic module. In more particular, the embodiment relates to a wireless diagnostic module capable of enabling the wireless connection with an internal CAN communication protocol system of a vehicle from an outside of the vehicle through diagnostic equipment for the vehicle, and a wireless diagnostic system using the same.
In general, a vehicle is provided therein with an on board diagnostic (OBD) connector and the state of the vehicle may be diagnosed by using the OBD connector.
In other words, when a user wonders the failure state of parts of the vehicle or wants to diagnose the breakdown of the vehicle, the user may perform the self-diagnosing work for the vehicle regardless of time by connecting diagnostic equipment to the diagnostic connector.
FIG. 1 is a view to explain a self-diagnostic system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the self-diagnostic system according to the related art includes a vehicle 10 including a diagnostic connector 15 and diagnostic equipment 20 connected to the diagnostic connector 15 through a cable 30.
The diagnostic connector 15 is connected to the internal CAN communication network of the vehicle 10.
The cable 30 has one end formed in a shape corresponding to that of the diagnostic connector 15 and an opposite end formed in a shape corresponding to that of a connector provided in the diagnostic equipment 20. Accordingly, the cable 30 forms the transmission path of a signal generated from the diagnostic equipment 20 or a signal generated from the vehicle 10.
Regarding the above operation, the diagnostic equipment 20 is connected to the diagnostic connector 15 provided in the vehicle 10 through the cable 30.
In addition, the diagnostic equipment 20 transmits a CAN message having a predetermined format to the vehicle 10 through the cable 30.
If the CAN message is transmitted to the vehicle 10, electronic control units provided in the vehicle 10 transmit various information to the diagnostic equipment 20 through the cable 30 in response to the CAN message.
The diagnostic equipment 20 converts the transmitted various information in the form that can be displayed, and displays the converted various information to a user.
However, according to the above self-diagnostic system, since the external diagnostic equipment of the vehicle is mutually connected with the internal CAN network system of the vehicle through a wired scheme, a user must open the door of the vehicle and connect the diagnostic equipment 20 to the diagnostic connector 15 whenever the user diagnoses the vehicle.
In addition, according to the above self-diagnostic system, since the diagnostic equipment is connected with the vehicle through the wired scheme, the operating radius is restricted due to the length of a communication line.